


Day 24: Ice

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [24]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia plays with Fiona.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Femslash February [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 3





	Day 24: Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

“Try not to wiggle too much, my dear.” Aurelia sang quietly.

Fiona bit her lip as she leaned against a wall, nodding. Her hand was already feathering in Aurelia’s hair anxiously. Lady Hammerlock knelt between Fiona’s legs, breathing on her bare skin. Her breath was hot, until, at the last second, it turned cold. With her abilities, Aurelia’s tongue turned ice cold as it brushed over Fiona.

Gasping, Fiona jumped at the new sensation. Aurelia held her tightly, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh shit,” Fiona sputtered.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
